


Oh, Christmas Tree

by joanie1985



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanie1985/pseuds/joanie1985
Summary: From a headcanon on the robron headcanons tumblr page. Robert finds Liv looking at trees in a catalogue and buys her the one she wants





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a great christmas! This was my secret santa for vizzie1. Enjoy

Liv sat on the couch in the back room of the pub, everyone else was elsewhere, either in their rooms, or at work. She had been bored when she grabbed the catalogue that sat on the coffee table, figuring it was something to flick through for a few minutes. She scanned the various pages, admiring some trainers she’d quite like, some gadgets that looked cool. She flipped past the toys, because she was too old for that now, she was more likely to ask for one of the gadgets for Christmas. She quite liked the look of that go pro if she was honest, she was sure she could have some laughs with that, pulling pranks and getting them on camera without needing to use her phone. Hmm, maybe she’d ask for that.

After looking through some more sections, she reached the Christmas stuff. She looked at various decorations, large light up reindeer for the garden, but since they didn’t have one of those, well, they weren’t any good to her. Same with things for in the windows, they lived in the back rooms of a pub, so nobody would see the windows anyway, so once again, pointless. Her attention was caught when she turned to the Christmas trees, now those were cool. There were so many different ones, plain green plastic ones with nothing on them, large white ones all done up with silver baubles and tinsel, pre-lit trees, fibre-optic ones, but it was on the last page that one really caught her eye.

Robert was just getting home from a meeting, he walked into the back room of the pub, and saw Liv sat there, he was going to speak to her when he saw that she was deep in concentration, he walked quietly, a little closer to the couch so he could see what she was looking at. It was a Christmas tree, 6ft tall, fake snow sparkling on the edges of the branches, white and silver baubles adorned it. On top was a silver, sparkling star. She seemed completely absorbed by the thing, and he couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Nice that, isn’t it?” Robert eventually spoke.

Liv jumped, looking back over her shoulder at Robert, she slammed the catalogue shut and threw it on the coffee table before shrugging, “it’s alright,” she said as if she was completely disinterested. “Just a tree, innit? They all look the same.” She stood up. “I’m going out, see if Gabby’s around. See ya.”

She didn’t wait for a reply, she was out the door in seconds.

Robert watched her go, a bemused look on his face, but soon, he went and picked up the catalogue and found the page she’d been looking at before pulling up a browser on his phone.

***********************************

A week later, it was Robert and Aaron who were stood in the back room, the two men trying to decide on where the large tree should go.

“Rob, it needs to go in the corner, there isn’t anywhere else it’ll fit!” Aaron insisted.

“But you won’t see it over there, I think by the bar is better,” Robert disagreed.

“It’s huge, you could see if from Hotten,” the younger man retorted with a laugh, “why on earth did you get such a big tree?”

Robert sighed, he hadn’t told Aaron the reason for buying the tree yet, but he supposed that now he would have to. “Okay, last week, I got home and I saw Liv looking at it in a catalogue. She tried to make out like she wasn’t that fussed about it, but she was so caught up looking at it that she didn’t even realise I was in the room.”

Aaron looked at his fiance with wide eyes and a smile, “you got it for her?”

“Don’t make it a big deal,” Robert tried to play the whole thing down, “it’s just a tree, we needed one anyway.”

“It is a big deal,” Aaron told him, “you might say it’s not but it is. You could have picked any tree, one you’d have liked better, but you picked this because you saw Liv looking at it, and you wanted her to have it.”

Robert just looked down, a little bit embarrassed, “it’s nothing.”

Aaron gave his hand a squeeze, “it’s not nothing,” he insisted, “it’s a really nice thing to do. I know she does your head in sometimes.”

“Yeah, but she’s family,” the older man shrugged. “You think she’ll like it?”

 

“She’ll love it,” Aaron nodded, “let’s get it decorated before she gets home yeah? It’ll be a nice surprise for her.”

The two men spent the next hour placing all of the lights and baubles and just a little bit of tinsel around the tree, Robert of course being more particular about it than Aaron, and on more than one occasion, he moved something that wasn’t ‘in the right place’,which Aaron just rolled his eyes at because this was Robert, so he wouldn’t expect anything less.

“Looks good,” Robert eventually said, looking around the tree, deciding he was happy with how it looked. It was then that Liv arrived home.

She was shouting to whoever was there that she was in but she went quiet when she saw the tree. Her eyes widening.

“Oh my God!” she exclaimed.

“It’s the on you liked, right?” Aaron asked

Liv nodded, running over to hug her brother, “How did you know?” she asked

Aaron held up his hands, “nothing to do with me,” he told her, nodding towards Robert.

She turned to look at him, “You got it for me? Why?” she asked in confusion.

“I knew you liked it,” Robert answered her, “so I thought you should have it. It’s our first Christmas all together, I thought we should do it right, even if we don’t have our own place yet.”

“Thanks,” she said softly. “But there’s no star.”

Robert reached behind him and grabbed what he knew was sitting on the counter, he held up the sparkling silver star. “I thought you might like to do that part,” he told her.

Grinning, she took it from him, and went to stand on her toes to place it on top of the tree. While she did that, Aaron came to stand beside Robert, grinning at his fiance, “you’re amazing,” he told him. “You’ve made her Christmas. Thanks.”

“You don’t need to thank me, we’re a family, it’s the kind of thing we do for each other,” Robert said easily.

“You’ve made her really happy,” Aaron said.

“And what about you?” Robert asked.

“Yeah I’m happy too,” Aaron confirmed.

“Then that’s the only thing that matters to me,” Robert told him, smiling at him, adoration clear in his eyes.

 

As Liv put the star on the tree, Aaron and Robert shared a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos always appreciated. You can find me on tumblr @sugglesmiles or on twitter @joaniew1985


End file.
